


Father Troubles

by XDragonessX



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDragonessX/pseuds/XDragonessX
Summary: Hiccup Snaps when Spitelout takes it too far with punishing the young Jorgenson. BroTP





	Father Troubles

Pain. That was all that was creeping over Snotlouts bruised skin like a nightmare igniting it's flame. He groaned as yet another kick was delivered into his gut, winding him.

His attacker leered over him, marred face pulled into a ferocious scowl, teeth bared as he hollered down onto his quarry. 

"How dare yae lose another race boy! You're a disgrace to the Jorgenson name!" Spitelout yanked up his frightened son by the collar and shook him roughly, murky green eyes piercing into Snotlouts own. "Step up or that beasts' head will go on a spike!" 

"D-dad," Snotlout croaked, daring to try and reason with with his father's fury. "I-argh!" Snotlout yelped as a fist was thrown forcefully into his cheek and he tumbled backwards against the wall. He barely had time to register what happened before he was seized around the neck and smashed into any unfortunate peice of furniture within range.

Amongst the ruckus of the fight, the pleading screams of Snotlouts mother were but an irritable background noise as she cowered behind the wall that structured the hut. For Snotlout, all he could hear was various crashing sounds as he was dragged from here to there, pain spiking in each area that bared the brunt of the blow. 

He felt the floor vanish for a split second as he was thrown into the corner, pitifully flailing his arms in a last attempt to defend himself - only they were grabbed and twisted horribly behind his back, a sudden explosion of pain searing down his left forearm as he heard a sickening pop and crack. 

His dislocated arm hung limp when suddenly an overpowering whining suddenly overcame Snotlouts ears as everything began to fade out, vision blurring. A bright burst of light struck his dilated pupils as he collided into the stout oak doorway of his home, tumbling down the stairs and slumping out in the middle of the road. 

Villagers stared as they passed, the odd person even stopping to watch as Spitelout loomed in the doorway, eyes locked onto his son like predator to prey. Snotlouts eyes fluttered open as his consciousness returned, baby blues wide with fear as he sat himself up and tried uselessly to crawl back with his only good arm. 

The scarred leader of the Jorgenson clan descended down the stairs, arm reaching back to seize his son once again. Snotlout screwed his eyes shut and curled into a protective ball, preparing to face the next bought of pain.

Yet it never came.

He warily opened his eyes to see Hiccup, arm wrapped firmly around his father's wrist and shoving him backwards. His stance was firm and rigid

He was pissed. 

His emerald green eyes were glazed with anger as he spoke with the sharpness of a knife blade. "What is going on here!" Hiccup barked, fists clenched. Spitelout seemed to stiffen, but then smirk at the idea of another challenge. He stepped forward, slowly and forcefully - a threat. 

"I am educating my son on the rights and wrongs of what it is to be a Jorgenson, boy. And you're interfereing. Move." His voice was fierce and cold. 

But Hiccup stood firm, acting as a shield for his friend. A crowd had begun to gather, each of the villagers talking quietly to themselves. What would happen next?

"Spitelout this is abuse. I will not allow it to continue." At this, Snotlout felt the slightest bit of relief despite the singing pain that knawed at him. He was not only aware of Hiccups defence, but Toothless, standing back growling subtly, watching and ready if there was a fight. And Spitelout was refusing to back down.

"This is my family business Haddock, not yours. Don't make me get ugly."

"A bit late for that," Hiccup retorted. A surprisingly strong rage had grown in him as the events had unfolded. He had only been in town purchasing some bread when he noticed his fellow dragon rider come tumbling into the street, looking thouroughly terrified. Hiccup had been aware that Snotlouts father was no stranger to bossing his son around, but this had gone too far. He knee a fight with Spitelout wouldn't work. The man was a brute. Just then Spitelout cracked his knuckles.

"How dare yae. I'll smash the pair of your skulls together. Don't think that dragon of yours scares me boyo."

Hiccup glanced back at Snotlout who daren't seem to move - he was frozen in terror. The haunted look on his friends face caused something to snap. Hiccup felt himself shake as his muscles clenched tighter. The fury bubbled to the surface when suddenly it was too much to hold back. 

He stared up to Spitelout, eyes baring into his very soul. The look, so unnatural on the scrawny vikings face made the man pause.

"I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, Son of Stoick the Vast and heir to chief of the Hooligan Tribe of Berk. You will not disrespect me or my people! Do you understand!"

There was silence. The crowd had hushed over Toothless had stopped growling, and everyone gawped at Hiccup with a mixture of awe, surprise and a touch of fear. Kind, helpful, dragon-loving Hiccup never used his title. 

Spitelout shifted back slightly, irritance lining his features. He knew he couldn't defy Hiccup - that would be treason and putting his life on the line. He glared back at his son staring in shock at him before reverting back to Hiccup. "As you wish cheif," he spat before pivoting and storming back inside his home.

Hiccup felt a sense of relief, his anger now slightly diminished and he exhaled deeply. The crowd had dispersed a little, but some members still watched on as the young heir crouched by his injured friend.

"Are you okay Snotlout?" He asked gently, resting a hand accidentally on the dislocated shoulder. Snotlout hissed as a jolt of pain shot down the arm. Hiccup quickly withdrew his hand.

"I'm fine," Snotlout breathed through gritted teeth, the tears building up from earlier dangerously close to spilling.

"No you're not," Hiccup said, moving to his other side to help him to his slightly shaky feet. "You need Gothi."

Snotlout laughed it off very loudly (and very forcefully) he was well aware of the crowd still watching them. "I'm fine Hiccup. It's funny, I've never heard you use your title before. Are you my new father now?" He teased, but he couldn't keep the small break out of his voice. 

"Very funny Snotlout," Hiccup replied, rubbing his arm as a form of comfort. 

*****

Gothi's was wholefully unpleasant, Snotlout wailing as the old healer popped his shoulder back in and placed it in a sling. The various bruises Snotlout had obtained were going darker by the second and he had to hold a block of ice on the back of his head from where it had been whacked on so many hard objects. 

Hiccup had stayed with him - somewhat out of pity but he was also genuinely concerned. He didn't like to leave the injured viking alone after such an ordeal. Once Gothi had finally finished announcing Snotlouts long list of problems including bruised ribs, a mild concussion and of course a dislocated shoulder, he was dismissed with three medicines to help him heal. 

The riders journeyed slowly back to the village and are their way to the The Haddock House - Snotlout didn't dare try and go home. 

"Here, sit down," Hiccup offered up a stool. "I'll get you something to eat." 

Snotlout sat quietly and petted Toothless whilst Hiccup hunted through some cupboards to find some yak jerky. He finally pulled some out wrapped in brown paper and brought them back to the sitting area. He paused when he saw his friend hunched over shuddering slightly with Toothless crooning softly to him.  
"Snotlout?" Hiccup quizzed. 

Despite the evident pain he was in, the burly viking got to his feet and threw himself around his friends shoulders in a crushing hug, finally letting a sob escape him. Hiccup staggered at the sudden weight, but it was more out of surprise. He lightly wrapped his arms around the shorter viking, highly confused. "Snotlout?" He spoke, more a question that a statement.

"T-thankyou," Snotlout choked as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Thankyou Hiccup." 

Hiccups eyes widened. This was a side of Snotlout he certainly wasn't used to. The vulnerable side. He felt pitiful for the outgoing, challenging man he knew who in fact was bullied by his own family. He felt a small smile spread on his cheeks as he returned the embrace with more warmth. 

"You have no need to thank me Snotlout," he said gently. " It wasn't right and any decent person would have put a stop to it. I'm sorry for what you have to go through at home, I truly am." Hiccup almost surprised himself with those words considering what he had to face as a kid, not only from his father but his peers aswell, including Snotlout. But he was not one to carry a grudge. Evidently Snotlout had been on a similar wavelength to Hiccups train of thought.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you before, I was young and I just wanted to impress him," he whimpered, clutching his friend tighter. "Thankyou for helping me." Hiccup lightly pushed him back so they faced one another, taking up his hand and holding it up in a fist.

"Look Snotlout, at the end of the day we're brothers. More to that, we're friends. I'll always look out for you ok?" The heir of Berk smiled warmly, his green eyes sparkling. Snotlout stared back, sniffling and wiping away a few stray tears. 

"Thanks Hiccup. I guess we are kinda like brothers," he chucked. But suddenly his face changed to serious.  
"By the way if you tell anyone about this," he motioned to the two of them. "I will deny it." Hiccup smirked.

"I thought you would say that."


End file.
